La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs 00 - Scènes coupées
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU – Collection de scénettes liées à ma série La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs. Les chapitres ne sont pas présentées dans un ordre chronologique et peuvent être lu indépendamment de la série. Dans le désordre : Severus se saoule avec un collègue, Minerva pousse une gueulante en apprenant certaines des manipulations d'Albus et Draco découvre la forme de son Patronus.


**Titre : **La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs 00 - Scènes coupées.

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Général / Humour

**Pairing :** Divers couples dont Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Avertissements :** Mention de relations homosexuelles et de MPreg, langage, critique de plusieurs personnages, abus d'alcool par le corps professoral de Poudlard…

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient (y compris Draco, Snif). Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de la grande J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé :** AU – Collection de scénettes liées à ma série _La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs_. Pas d'ordre chronologique.

**Note :** Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu une autre fic de la série pour comprendre ces one-shots indépendants.

* * *

**Des élèves ennuyants et des perles rares.**

_22 septembre 1993_

Le Professeur Octavius Graphieinus se laissa tomber sur son siège dans la salle des professeurs en poussant un profond soupir.

- Dernier cours de la journée avec les Troisièmes Années ?

Octavius se tourna vivement sur le côté en reconnaissant la voix empreinte d'ironie de Severus Rogue, son collègue le plus supportable parmi les membres du staff. Tous les deux avaient la réputation d'être des professeurs exigeants et assez misanthropes et leurs collègues pensaient que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'appréciaient, mais Octavius pensait plutôt qu'ils avaient surtout en commun le fait qu'ils détestaient tous les deux la stupidité et ne se gênaient pas pour le dire. Le Professeur de Runes appréciait la vive intelligence et l'humour mordant dont son jeune collègue faisait preuve à l'occasion. Il estimait d'ailleurs que Severus était à l'heure actuelle la seule personne dont il appréciait toujours la conversation dans tout le château.

Albus était très intelligent, mais il était un peu trop admiratif de sa propre intelligence et persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tort, une combinaison jamais heureuse aux yeux d'Octavius qui pensait qu'un être intelligent devait se remettre constamment en question. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait toujours un ou plusieurs plans en cours de développement et pensait savoir mieux que les autres comment ils devaient mener leurs vies. Si Albus n'avait pas un aussi fervent adepte de la lumière, il aurait fait un dangereux Seigneur des Ténèbres bien qu'à l'avis d'Octavius, certaines de ses décisions n'avaient fait que creuser le fossé entre les intégristes Sangs-Purs et le reste de la population. Il se demandait parfois combien de Serpentards étaient devenus des Mangemorts plus à cause de l'attitude d'Albus envers eux que par conviction profonde. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il avait sciemment humilié la Maison Serpentard en accordant des points de dernières minutes durant le festin à la fin de la Première Année d'Harry Potter. S'il avait voulu récompenser le jeune garçon et ses amis, il aurait été bien plus habile de le faire quand Potter était encore à l'infirmerie mais c'était du Albus tout craché. Il voulait s'en doute s'attirer les faveurs du Garçon-qui-Vivait et consolider son noyau de fidèles Gryffondor.

Minerva, Filius, Poppy, Pomona et Aurora étaient capables d'avoir des conversations intéressantes mais la plupart d'entre eux manquaient horriblement de libre-arbitre concernant les décisions d'Albus et étaient trop patients ou tolérants avec certains élèves, voire totalement permissifs dans un ou deux cas. Dans ces moments-là, Octavius était heureux que ses parents l'aient envoyé à Beauxbâtons et non à Poudlard. La plupart des Britanniques étaient bien trop sous la coupe d'Albus Dumbledore et le plus triste était qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Octavius aimait à penser que même s'il avait à Poudlard, son esprit caustique l'aurait empêché de rejoindre la cohorte des admirateurs bêlants d'Albus qui seraient prêts à se jeter d'une falaise s'il leur faisait son numéro de vieux sage compatissant.

La plupart de ses autres collègues étaient peu intéressants, voire pas du tout. Octavius ne comprenait pas comment une école qui se prétendait la meilleur école de sorcellerie (on se demandait sur quelles bases…), pouvait conserver dans ses rangs des individus comme Sibylle Trelawney, Cuthbert Binns, Charity Burbage et à présent Hagrid (non mais vraiment, Hagrid !) qui ne méritaient même pas le titre d'enseignants. Trelawney passait son temps à faire des prédictions ridicules en biberonnant du gin (bien que Severus lui ait confié lors d'une soirée particulièrement arrosé qu'elle avait fait **une** prédiction correction au cours de sa vie), Binns était mort que diable et ne semblait toujours pas avoir saisi que les révoltes des Gobelins ne devaient pas composer 85% du cursus de Poudlard en Histoire de la Magie, sans parler qu'il était (sans mauvais jeu de mot) mortellement ennuyeux et Burbage était une Sang-Pure qui n'avait qu'une connaissance superficielle des Moldus et qui enseignait des absurdités à ses élèves.

Hagrid quand à lui n'avait jamais fini ses études, étant donné qu'il avait été renvoyé en Troisième année, injustement peut-être mais Octavius avait consulté ses résultats aux examens de fin d'année et ils étaient abyssaux. Il était relativement compétent en tant que garde de chasse, mais il avait une fascination dangereuse pour les créatures hautement dangereuse et aucun sens du risque. Il mettait les étudiants en présence de créatures dont il sous-estimait perpétuellement la dangerosité, sans doute parce qu'étant à demi-géant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait le blesser sévèrement et il n'était absolument pas qualifié pour soigner ses élèves en cas d'accident. Sans la protection d'Albus, Hagrid aurait été envoyé à Azkaban depuis des années pour ses croisements expérimentaux et interdits afin de créer des créatures encore plus dangereuses que celles qui existaient déjà.

A l'heure actuelle, Poudlard ne pouvait vraiment se vanter d'offrir un enseignement supérieur aux autres écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe qu'en Potion, Sortilèges, Transfiguration, Herbologie et bien sûr en Runes. Aurora Sinistra et Florence Dupuis de Beauxbâtons offraient un enseignement comparable en Arithmantie et aucun directeur autre qu'Albus Dumbledore n'oserait engager d'aussi mauvais professeurs pour une matière aussi importante que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Octavius et plusieurs de ses collègues avaient tentés de le convaincre de remplacer ce cours par des séminaires tenus par des Aurors depuis des années, mais sans succès.

Le Professeur de Runes décida de laisser là ces pensées moroses et répondit à son collègue :

- Vous mériterez un Optimal, Severus. Je pensais que vous exagériez quand vous me parliez de Miss Granger, mais elle est encore pire que vous ne me l'aviez dépeinte.

Le Maître de Potions haussa un sourcil, semblant demander quand il avait un seul instant exagéré concernant le degré d'exaspération induit par un élève.

- Franchement, pour l'instant je me demande qui est pire d'elle ou de Percy Weasley. Ma pire crainte serait que ces deux là se reconnaissent comme des âmes sœurs et nous pondent une portée de gamins insupportables et pédants qui envahiront Poudlard - et ma classe ! - dans deux décennies.

Les coins de la bouche de Severus tressautèrent, signe qu'il était amusé.

- Merlin nous en préserve ! Je dois vous avouer que je suis rassuré de ne plus être le seul à trouver Miss Granger insupportable.

- Cette fille est encore pire que les Serdaigle. Elle ne fait que régurgiter le contenu du manuel et de quelques livres de références, à la virgule près. Encore une idiote qui confond études et intelligence et qui est incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée créatrice. C'est aussi le pire cas de diarrhée verbale dont j'ai été témoin dans toute ma carrière.

- Personnellement, ce que supporte le moins chez elle c'est cette manie de lever constamment la main et ce désir insatiable d'étaler ses connaissances. Quand je l'ai en cours, je pense toujours à une expression française qu'utilisait mon ancien Maître de Potion durant mon apprentissage : la culture, c'est comme la confiture, moins on en a, plus on l'étale.

Ses paroles firent rire Octavius, qui hocha la tête.

- Ce sont des paroles pleines de sagesse.

- Elle a tellement envie d'être perçue comme intelligente qu'elle monopolise le temps de parole de sa classe et empêche les autres de répondre. Même si je préfère une réponse juste, je voudrai que les autres Gryffondor s'impliquent plus dans mes cours mais c'est impossible avec elle car elle agite la main comme une possédée et coupe la parole de ses camarades s'ils ne répondent pas assez vite ou se trompent. Même certains de mes Serpentard ont laissé tomber. D'après Minerva et Filius, elle se comporte ainsi dans toutes ses classes, mais ils n'y voient aucun mal et la félicite au contraire, sans voir qu'elle ne fait que décourager les autres élèves !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une élève pareille n'est pas à Serdaigle. Ni Mr Weasley d'ailleurs.

- Je pense que pour Percy Weasley, la pression familiale a été trop forte mais j'avais l'impression que Gryffondor lui réussissait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe avec Mr Dubois l'année dernière. Il est encore plus insupportable depuis.

- Olivier Dubois, le Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? Je ne les aurai jamais imaginés ensemble, même s'ils semblaient très proches. Je ne suis plus surpris que Mr Dubois ait pris mon cours l'année dernière alors que les Runes n'ont jamais semblé particulièrement l'intéresser.

- Je les ai surpris une ou deux fois en positions compromettantes dans les donjons et mon filleul m'a appris qu'il les avait vu aussi, mais j'ai préféré ne pas les reporter car je pensais que Weasley avait un sérieux besoin de se décoincer. Vous êtes d'ailleurs le premier à qui j'en parle…

- Je n'en parlerai pas, je vous le promets. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on vous croit laxiste, le taquina son collègue.

Le Maître de Potions haussa les épaules.

- Concernant Granger, il semble que cette idiote ait argumenté longuement avec le Choipeau pour qu'il la place à Gryffondor parce que c'était la Maison d'Albus et qu'il ait cédé. J'ai parfois l'impression que Gryffondor est plus la Maison des plus têtus que des plus courageux...

Le regard de Severus se perdit un instant dans le vide, comme s'il pensait à quelqu'un. Puis, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de demander :

- Qu'avez-vous pensé de Draco Malfoy ?

- Eh bien, je ne l'ai eu que quatre heures pour l'instant et je n'ai pas encore regardé son premier devoir mais il m'a paru être un garçon intelligent. Il ne me pose pas de questions, mais il me donne des réponses très pertinentes quand je l'interroge. Je suppose qu'il a déjà été initié à l'art des Runes par un tuteur…

- Par moi, en l'occurrence et vous constaterez qu'il a une excellente intuition. Draco est également très doué pour les langues, je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire.

- Vous semblait bien le connaître…

- Draco est mon filleul, je le considère comme mon fils et avec l'accord de ses parents, j'ai veillé à ce qu'il ait un bon niveau dans certaines matières ne nécessitant pas l'usage de baguette avant son entrée à Poudlard. Je peux vous assurer que malgré mon affection pour lui, je suis tout à fait impartial quand je vous affirme que c'est un garçon brillant.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Doué pour les langues, hein ?

Severus sourit.

- Je savais que ça vous intriguerait. Les Malfoy ont des origines françaises comme vous le savez et il a donc grandi dans une atmosphère totalement bilingue. Il parle et écrit également couramment l'Allemand, l'Italien, le Bulgare - son père voulait l'envoyer à Durmstrang - et il a d'excellentes bases en Latin, Grec Ancien et Ancien Anglais.

- C'est impressionnant. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Poudlard ne proposait pas de cours de langues dans son cursus. Le Latin aiderait par exemple les élèves à mieux prononcer et comprendre les cours de Sortilèges.

Les deux Professeurs continuèrent à parler de leurs élèves, de la dernière créature qu'Hagrid prétendait faire étudier à leurs élèves et de la dernière prédiction farfelue de Sybille.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Octavius Graphieinus commença la correction du devoir qu'il avait donné à ses Troisième Année. Sans surprise, Miss Granger avait rédigé le double de parchemin demandé et semblait avoir régurgité le manuel avec une ou deux phrases extraites _du Lexique Runique_ de Richard Osmand. Après avoir poussé un soupir et s'être demandé comment une telle merde pouvait encore être disponible dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il avait signalé plusieurs fois à Pince que c'était du grand n'importe quoi, il traça un trait là où la jeune fille aurait du finir son devoir, raya le reste et ne nota que la partie supérieure qui, sans grande surprise, était en partie hors sujet. Encore une élève qui pensait qu'écrire un devoir consistait à noter tout ce qu'elle savait concernant de près ou de loin le sujet et non à respecter l'intitulé pourtant clair que son professeur lui avait fourni.

Les autres copies allaient du moyen au médiocre, puis finalement il tomba sur une véritable perle rare pour un professeur désillusionné par l'intelligence des élèves de Poudlard (et de la population britannique dans son ensemble) comme lui. Le devoir était rédigé dans une écriture à la fois raffinée et surtout lisible, faisait la bonne longueur et correspondait exactement à ce qu'il avait demandé. L'élève avait même choisi de ne pas coller littéralement au texte pour certains passages et de privilégier l'utilisation d'idiomes équivalents en anglais à la traduction pure… Il regarda alors le nom et ne fut guère surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait du devoir de Draco Malfoy. Avec un grand sourire, il traça un O en haut de la marge et se promit de garder un œil sur cet élève particulièrement prometteur.

* * *

C'était l'introduction du personnage d'Octavius Graphieinus, un des mentors de Draco dans _La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs_ que l'on reverra plusieurs fois.

Pour ceux qui voudrai un petit éclaircissement, le professeur apprécie le devoir de Draco parce qu'il a préféré s'éloigner parfois de la traduction littérale pour se concentrer sur le sens, montrant sa maîtrise des runes.

C'est comme s'il fallait traduire l'expression anglaise _It's rain cats and dogs_. La traduction mot à mot donnerait quelque chose comme _Il pleut des chats et des chiens_, ce qui n'a pas beaucoup de sens en français. Un bon traducteur remplacerait donc cette phrase par un équivalent français : _il pleut à torrent_, _il pleut des cordes_ ou _il pleut comme vache qui pisse_.


End file.
